


A Different Kind of Love

by sexy-captain-rexy (smolkatsudon)



Series: Clowder of Two (Hux and Millicent Centric) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hux-centric, actually theres barely any but, disney make millicent canon already, domestic pet interaction, give hux some love, hnnnnggggghh theyre so cuuuteeeeeee, if you believe millicent is canon, if you dont believe millicent is canon, im sure he loves his cat, im sure millicent loves him too, some plot in here, very very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkatsudon/pseuds/sexy-captain-rexy
Summary: The day on which lovers celebrate their relationship comes, and dreading this, Hux finds himself quickly rushing to his quarters at the end of the day to escape the lovey-dovey atmosphere that he finds, to say the least, extremely irritating. In the peaceful room he's come to call his home, he once again returns to the side of his beloved cat, Millicent.Perhaps today won't be as bad as Hux previously thought it would be now that he has Millicent with him.





	A Different Kind of Love

There isn’t pink decorations nor is there any exchange of sweets happening before him, but Hux could still sense the irritatingly happy air. He knew that at some point during the day, those happened, and he did _not_ want to hear any of it. But the personal life of the officers strolling down the vast hallways are of no concern to him, so he simply has to fume in silence.

These are some of the only times when Hux wished to be Kylo so that he could, without warning, lash out to vent out the bottling anger bubbling within him onto unsuspecting people or machinary mounted on the wall.

But he isn’t, so he can’t.

Great.

“Yes, my wife, she—”

Hux tunes out the words that leave the officers mouth just as he passes by the two conversing men. He can feel his lips dipping further and further down his face. Briefly, he wonders just how much longer he could last in the presence of men talking about the day’s popular topic: the day for the celebration of lovers.

It’s not like Hux has any personal vendetta with the holiday, but the idea of celebrating love sure irks him. Love? In what part of a war did that abstract idea belong in? Nowhere, of course. People had their own agendas, wishes, and desires, and the need to obtain all of them are always so strong. Everyone in the vicinity always suffer the consequences of a thing as baseless as love.

And did it even really exist? Could beings even be counted to devote themselves to another? Somewhere down the line, that love everyone strives to attain will only end up hurting them. No matter how much one will want it, as long as the other is adamant in destroying any possibilities of it, there just isn’t any point.

Hux halts his thoughts on the irritating subject there, fully aware that whatever thoughts that follows would surely ruin the joy of being able to leave his office and his work for the comfort of his quarters. He definitely tries to block out yet another comment on the festivities of the day and most certainly tries to push away the thoughts of his previous “celebrations of love” and the lack of anything _to_ celebrate for each of those years.

At least he could relieve of his stress and pent up anger with a cup of tea and maybe an earlier retirement to bed. And now with the doors to his room only a few more metres ahead, he speeds up his steps. Escape is so close to being his, and for a moment he wonders if something unrealistic would come between him and his paradise. Luckily, unlike all those fictional stories he’s read over the years, he makes it to his door without interruption and taps his code into the panel off to the side. The sound of his fingers colliding with the material sounds a lot harsher than usual and that only highlights his anger to him even further.

But the door still opens and he walks through with a sigh. He slips the black gloves from his hands, placing them atop the first piece of furniture in his room sitting next to the door. Next comes his jacket to be taken off, ending up hanging on the door of his closet now that it has completed its duties for the day.

"Meow."

Hux glances down at the shrill call to see Millicent staring up at him expectantly. At the sight of her clear green eyes, the anger in him is softened. He just can’t seem to keep up any negativity within him, and whatever that was left after her warm gaze passed over his own blue eyes is easily dispelled when she takes another step forward to rub her head against Hux’s leg. She lets out another call and Hux finally smiles.

Crouching down onto one knee, Hux reaches out for the cat’s head and is greeted by a happy _purr_ . Millicent presses her head against his hand, enjoying the warmth that comes from his body. She _meows_ again and Hux sighs out the weight that made its way to his shoulders earlier that morning.

“I just don’t understand such a celebration, Millicent,” Hux finds himself mumbling, halfheartedly chastising himself for speaking to a cat. Of course, this isn’t the first time this has happened so the thought dies out quickly.

"Meow meooow."

“I know it’s a personal decision, Millie, and that I have no right to feel so annoyed by them but I still manage to want to throw them off board.”

"Meow."

“Yes, I know I can’t, but that doesn’t stop me from wishing to be able to.”

"Meow mmmeow."

“I know it’s mean of me,” Hux responds before he heaves a sigh, “I bet you have no idea what I’m talking about, Millie.”

Hux watches as the ginger cat continues lavishing herself with Hux’s gentle scratches and pets. She _purrs_ and _meows_ on her own accord and is at peace, blissfully unaware of Hux’s struggles as a single man on a day celebrating partnership. Just like every year before, Hux wonders if he’ll ever celebrate the day as it’s meant to be celebrated: with someone he truly loves while strolling about with the same smile as the others for the entire day.

“Do you think I’ll ever be able to, Millie?”

At Hux’s inquisitive tone, Millicent looks up curiously, eyes flashing brightly with curiosity. She stretches out her body with an abrupt _meow_ and the reaches out with her front paws to place them onto his leg. She pulls the rest of her body up and onto his limb, allowing for her front paws to make their way to his chest. She lifts her head and presses her nose to his cheek before he felt a familiar rough sensation stroke his skin.

Warmth spreads over his body as he reaches up to hold the cat upright with his arms. Millicent _purrs_ when she feels his hands wrap around her body and the smile on his face spreads further and further until he feels his cheeks begin to hurt. Millicent continues to lick at his face, pressing her delicate paw pads against the dark clothing on his body.

Sure the day is meant to be celebrated with a lover, but Hux can’t help but think that celebrating with Millicent by his side is nothing short of the general message. She’s a cat and is far from a lover, but Hux knows that he probably wouldn’t be able to live without her. She’s irreplaceable and he cherishes her with all that’s left of the heart beating in his chest.

Millicent lets out a long held _purr_ as she stretches out her front legs and rubs her head against his chest, ridding his mind of his downcast thoughts. He stands up from the floor and gently scratches Millicent on the forehead as he makes his way to the compartment holding all of the cat’s foodstuffs. With the smile still reigning over his lips, he lets the warmth of his companion melt into his body.

“It seems that we’ll have to celebrate today in the company of each other again, Millie.”

He knows that he has some special cat treats hidden somewhere, and as if Millicent knows what he’s alluding too, she _meows_ gratefully before _purring_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to a friend and she loves Millicent. Valentine's Day was coming up and so this came to be ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
